Solving the Problem
by Senorita Sassybuns
Summary: Sequel to "Getting the Question Out." James thinks he has finally proposed when a not so wonderful meeting with his parents makes him wonder if he ever will and figures out what he is doing wrong. Warning: implied suicide


**AN: the (hopefully) long awaited sequel is here! Although I didn't get 10 reviews on the first, I figured that the first is so far back in the James S. P/ OC section, I probably won't here anything from fans until like 6 years in the future. So, I settled with 8 reviews and 2 favorites. Hope it meets your anticipations! I don't own anything.**

James, with a now clear head, contemplated turning back. He was on the main floor of the Ministry, heading back to his business in Diagon Alley. Each step he took, he had a small flashback to his 'proposal.' He didn't even wait to see if she said 'yes' or 'no.' With his luck, he'll most likely see her tonight and be given the ring back.

"Who throws a ring box at their girlfriend in hopes she'll marry him?" James asked himself. Was this attempt a success, or does he need to add a tally to his count?

"James!" a voice called from behind. James turned around slowly and found his father running up to him. Much to his dismay, his mother was at his heels.

"Hey, dad, mum, what brings you guys to the Ministry?" James had to play it cool. There is no way his parents could find out about shouting and throwing engagement rings.

"Well, son, we work here," Harry said, chuckling slightly. James smiled sheepishly and looked over at Ginny. She was holding herself and looked like she was restraining herself from jumping up and down excitedly because she kept rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Are you okay, mum?"

"Hm? Me? Splendid!" Ginny replied, further suppressing the grin that was slowly conquering her features.

"Ginny, please have some composure. It's not that big of a deal," Harry said to his wife.

"It is so a big deal, Harry!"

"No it's not," Harry insisted. Of course, she was right, but having been in his son's shoes at one point in time, he wanted this to be as laid back and stress free as possible.

"You want to tell me the my son–"

"Don't you need to head out to the Cannons' practice and cover their new game strategies or something?" Harry snapped. Ginny's face reddened with anger.

As the quarrel between his parents unfolded...in front of everyone (his family was that dysfunctional sometimes), James slowly stepped back toward the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Ginny suddenly piped up, turning away from Harry and faced James.

"Uh, the shop's really busy today. I gotta get back," James stole glances at the wizards and witches that were milling around. Luckily, not many people had stopped and stared at the family affair.

"Ginny, go, I'll handle this," Harry shot at his wife. She stared hardly at him and he at her. The staring contest. A silent but ferocious battle in the Potter household. One constant with the staring contest was that Harry always won, something James was extremely grateful at times. This was one of those times.

"Am I in trouble or something?" James asked timidly. He was almost in the fireplace. If he really wanted to, all he had to do was take a small step back and he would be free.

"No, you're not," Harry said simply. "I just thought you might want this." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a very elegant, expensive looking engagement ring. The one that was supposed to be in the box in Zoey's hand.

Anger instantly coarsed through his blood, turning James back into this enraged demon. He grabbed the ring from his father and, while screaming in rage, flew into the fireplace. He stormed out of the bathroom, knocking poor Albus over, who was on his way back to the Department of Mysteries from lunch.

James heard his father apologizing to his brother and paused for a brief moment to see if he was alright. Albus always was a little on the sensitive side. Once he was convinced no permanent damage had been done, he stormed out the door, heading to the bay. He knew Harry was still tailing him, trying to get sort out what the problem was.

James decided that the Millenium Bridge would be a good spot. He stared out at the water, the ring pressed into his palm.

"James, what are you doing?" Harry yelled wildly.

James looked over at his father, stared down at the ring in his had as well as the indentures the ring left in his hand, and back out at the water. He knew what he had to do.

"To Hell with you!" James shouted, casting the ring out into the depths of the River Thames, condemning it to a watery grave.

**AN: This is a little longer than the first, but that's ok. 7 is the magic review number for the third part of this story. And this time, I am not counting favorites. Hope you liked it! Let me know via review! **


End file.
